Roller Gal
by callyie
Summary: After naruto almost getting hinata killed and having a fight with her little sister about high school musical.will hinata ever find the fondness between naruto [narutoxhinata] first fic be nice


Hinata woke up from her peaceful sleep to hear her little sister hanabi singing and dancing in front of her door.

_"_we're all in this together_" _

She sung about a thousand times before hinata finally got up from her bed.

_Why did I buy her that stupid high school musical movie?_

"Good morning hinata"she said happly"good morning"

she stared at hinata for a long time."what?"hinata asked

"can i have high school musical two PLEASE!!!!!!!!"

"why so you sing and dance in front of my room"

"no so i can see Zac Eforn, he's so fine"

hinata walked past her sister to find neji in the kitchen. neji looked mad for some reason.

"hinata did you buy her that high school musical crap?"neji asked

"yes...so what" hinata wasn't so shy when it came to her family but maybe not her dad.

"she been singing for months"

"im sure she will get sick of singing" said hinata as she walked out.

hinata knew there was a video shop near by. when she found one she got high school musical two for her sister just to make neji pissed off.

who said good girls can't be bad. well not hinata...

later she saw her friend sakuda and ino.hinata ran up to them.

"hey guys"

"oh hi hinata" said ino

"hi hinata" said sakuda

"so sakuda how are thing doing with you and sasuke?"asked hinata.

"we broke up"sakuda said mad.

"oh...how come"

"he never loved me...he being an emo punk like always...always hurting my feelings"

"sakuda im so sorry"said hinata

"don't be...he will never find anything like me again"

"and what if he does?"asked ino

"well he can go rot in heck" sakuda went ahead of them.

"ok...crazy"ino said

then out of no where naruto is speeding down the street on his bike.

"here he comes!!!"kiba yelled"choji get the ramp!!!!"

choji come with a giant ramp and puts it on the street.

naruto goes on the ramp and goes 10 feet in the air. naruto lets go of the handles.

"look guys no hands" he said proudly.

he lands and continues down the street.

"here he goes again" said ino"first the skate board then the scooter an now the bike"

that reminds hinata that tomorrow was Thursday.

they continue there walk to school.

it was 7:00 on a Thursday morning hinata was rolling the street with roller skates.

hinata went out early she didn't want anyone to see her doing her favorite thing.

hinata was pretty good at she got lessons when she was four years old. she thank her dad for that.

hinata was going to go to the school then come back. but before that she saw that choji left the ramp on the street.

so hinata gain speed she was going to jump the ramp.

Meanwhile naruto getting packed. he was moving in with his family he fought he didn't have.

_man does anyone call anymore i mean how are going to forget about your son that ain't right._

naruto went out side to throw away some junk. then he saw hinata speeding down the street.

hinata ready her self as she was about to go on the ramp.

her hair flowed in the air while she was in mid-flip.

"woah!!!" naruto yelled. hinata heard him and lost consternation and land right on her face.

"holy crap im coming hinata"naruto drop the stuff he had in his hand and ran to hinata.

hinata looked very bad bleeding everywhere and groaning in pain.

"hinata hinata are you ok" naruto yelled

"y-y-"hinata try to say but naruto stop her.

"dont speak you might drain the rest of your cuteness along with the pain"

naruto got and ran back in house and called 911.

hinata is in a light snooze

_does naruto really think im cute.._

"hinata wake up...hinata...aww man"

_naruto?...is he calling to me?_

hinata slowly opens her eyes.

"hinata sweetie pie you're alive" naruto went and hugged hinata.

"hinata are you ok"asked her little sister

hinata saw neji there standing next to her sister.hinata went in her backpack and took out the movie and gave to her sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"her sister jumps up and down hugging the movie" HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL TWO AHHHHHHHH"

neji looking mad as ever went up to hinata

"oh heck to the no"pointing to hinata"you did this on purpose you bitc-"

"neji that no way to be treating you injured cousin" said hinata's dad

neji mumble and walked away.

hinata just figured out that naruto just hugged her and called her sweetie pie she fainted...

"hinata!!!"...what happed to her"naruto asked.

"maybe because your we're being retared"said hinata's little sister laughing

"shut the heck up you little brat"naruto yelled

she laughed"oh...i know you didn't call me a brat naru-nerd"

"you bet your wokie...brat-turd"

"ok dont let me get Corbin blue up in here he'll kick you as-...bet on it"

"dont talk that way hanabi" said hinata's dad

"well i can kick all of there as-es and more"

"oh your lucky i dont kick you mother fuc-ing as- naru-nerd"

"ohhhhhhhhhhh"said neji

"hanabi stop this now!!!" her father demanded

hinata woke again to see her sister figthing with naruto.

_what the heck_ hinata said to herself

"ok...ok...it's on"said naruto

"what's on?...nothing is going to be on"hinata said

"well i guess i'll meet you at 3'o clock" said hinata's sister

"bet on it brat-turd"

she goes and kicks naruto in the nuts.naruto falls to the ground with a horrible pain that speaded through-out his body.

hinata's dad slams the table in a powerful aggression.

"Enough!!"he puts his hand out" give me that tape"

hinata's sister holds the tape close to her and shakes her head."oh no you're not taking my Zac Eforn"

he standed up and went to his daughter, he wasn't playing no games.

"give me the dam- tape NOW"

hinata's sister was done playing her little game a gave her father the tape.

_that bitc- is trippin' _she said to her self as she walk to the other side of the room.

naruto was still whimpering to the remaining bits of pain in his body.

neji who will rather hear his little cousin sing than hear naruto whimper because a 9 year old kick him in the nuts

Decided to help him up.

"Awww...dam- my nuts"naruto looks at the little devil in the window and then looked at hinata who looked confused by what happen.

_hinata how do you put up with that little bastar-_

and for hinata she suffers minor injures to the face had to get 4 stitches and has to wear a neck brace for a few days.

naruto just remembers that he didn't finished packing or his homework.

"dam- i didn't do my science homework tsuade is going to kill me"

hinata was watching naruto repeatly hitting his head on the table.

hinata knew that she had to help or to let naruto get brain damage.

"n-naruto you copy m-mines if you want"

naruto was really happy to copy hinata homework she was so smart.

"ok hinata i'll copy your homework"

neji was laughing" are you so dumb that you cant do your own homework"

naruto and hinata stared at neji.

"neji stop being such an as-"hinata said without thinking and quickly covered her mouth.

So did you like the first chapter?

Tell me all of thoughts ...but don't be hating'


End file.
